Black Magic Woman
by Indigo-Roses
Summary: When Black Magic Club Member, Mitsuki, gets tired of being disrespected in and out of BMC, she casts a spell to help make them respect and admire her more. But what will happen when the spell backfires and hits the Host Club by mistake? OCxTamaki/Nekozawa


My newest Ouran fan fic. I'm excited to see how it will go over! I'm really proud of this one actually. I'm still writing Mata Ashita and my other stories, so no need to worry about those.

Let's see, um, this is T for language and this story is more humor than romance. In fact, I'm thinking about making it so that there will be no real couples in this story. Only hinting at the OC and Tamaki and/or Nekozawa, but if she does end up with someone, it'll most likely be Tamaki. But if you've got good reason for it to be Nekozawa, don't hesitate to let me know. ANYWAY, shall we begin?

* * *

01: Mitsuki's Spell

She was definitely the oddest member of the Black Magic Club. She didn't completely despise light like most of the members did, and she didn't absolutely adore the darkness. She certainly wasn't the most twisted or demented member. She didn't always wear her black cloak to school like the other members (she happened to very much like her yellow Ouran uniform). But, nonetheless, Mitsuki was a member of the Black Magic Club. While she was enthralled with the rituals and ceremonies, this Black Magic Club Member had a passion for mind-games and black magic. She was skilled in both and often used her powers on innocent students. So, all in all, Mitsuki was a twisted, insane Black Magic Member with a normal side.

When Mitsuki first joined the Black Magic Club as a freshman, she wasn't popular, but she wasn't unpopular. I suppose you could say she was in between. However, things took a turn for the worse when she hit her junior year.

It all started on rainy Thursday afternoon in the Black Magic Club. In the darkness of the Black Magic Clubroom, all of the members sat around, hoods down with candles in their hands. The Welcoming Ceremony was taking place

"Welcome, newcomer," Said Nekozawa, his three candle candelabra (that sounded odd) glowing in his hand, "To the Black Magic Club."

The rest of the member bowed low, their hoods falling farther over their faces, "Welcome, newcomer, to the Black Magic Club." they chimed in unison

"You've performed all the initiating rituals. You've taken part in some of our ceremonies, and now, we have decided your place in our club."

"Your place with us is decided." The members chimed.

Standing 3 people to the left of Nekozawa, Mitsuki silently sighed and closed her eyes for a moment, mentally waking herself. Sleep hadn't come very easily the previous night due to her studying for an upcoming exam. She looked at the newcomer. He was a fairly handsome guy with shoulder length black hair and dark gray eyes. He was a few inches shorter than Nekozawa and had a very serious (almost too serious) expression on his face.

_Where the hell are we putting this guy? There aren't any openings really. A few random side jobs. Like cleaning the clubroom…this place is pretty dirty. Hey, maybe we'll finally get it clean. Alright, I'm rooting for the new guy. Bring on the mop and bucket!_

"Endou Sasaki, Freshman in class 1-B, you will be our Black Magic Coordinator. " Nekozawa announced, "You've shown great skill in the art and will, henceforth, take over that role. You'll organize our daily Black Magic ceremonies and events."

_Black Magic…coordinator? Woah…wait!_

Mitsuki stood up right and pulled her hood back, "I'm the Black Magic Coordinator!"

Gasps filled the room. It was against the rules to remove your hood during ceremonies. In fact, it was one of the most important rules. But at that point, Mitsuki didn't care. At all.

"When was it decided that I have to give up my job?!"

"Yesterday during the Deciding ceremony." came a male voice.

Next to Mitsuki, a senior boy pulled his hood down. He was a tall, muscular boy with short brown hair and black eyes (they were actually contact lenses. His natural eye color is green).

"You left early to go home, remember?" he said to her.

"Had I known, Sora, that my job was in jeopardy, I would have stayed, but nobody even warned me! I should've had a say in this!"

"You had your say, yesterday, Mitsuki!" screamed a girl across from Mitsuki. She had elbow length black hair and matching, "But you weren't here!"

"Then we could have talked about it before the Welcoming ceremony!" Mitsuki yelled back, "It is wrong to pull someone out of power with out letting them know before hand, and you know that, Ayaka!"

"Well, now you know." Ayaka's eyes narrowed on the enraged Black Magic Club Member, "You're not deserving of the title of Black Magic Coordinator anyway! You skip ceremonies, refuse to participate in rituals, you've been late, left early, and missed Mass!"

"Okay, I missed it ONCE because I had to stay after class, I missed a ceremony and ritual that one day I got sick, I was late yesterday because my sister had to go to the hospital and I had to take her, and I left early that same day to go get her when she was released!" Mitsuki took in a deep breath, "You can not hold those against me."

"What about –"

"Ayaka!" Sora held a large hand up, "Let it go."

Ayaka let out a breath and pulled her hood back over her head. Sora looked back down at Mitsuki who looked ready to murder someone. Seeing this look, Sora took a step back. As the saying goes say, 'Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn'.

"Now, Mitsuki-chan, don't fret too much." Nekozawa, without removing his hood, looked towards her, "You still have an important role in the club. If you'll please take your place back in line and replace your hood, I will continue explaining."

Along with Sora, Mitsuki took a step back and replaced her hood. She let out a frustrated groan. Nekozawa nodded.

"Thank-you. As I was saying, Endou-kun, you'll be taking the role of Black Magic Coordinator…under the guidance of Mitsuki-chan. She will act as your sensei and teach you. You will be her protégé. Ultimately, you will be the official Black Magic Coordinator. By then, Mitsuki-chan, you will have taken on a title of greater importance."

(Meanwhile, in the Host Club)

"Tamaki-kun, the china we have today is so exquisite. I don't think I've ever seen anything like it." A slender brunette with green eyes held up her tea cup and turned it in her hand, "But I noticed that no one else has one quite like this. Why is that?"

Suo Tamaki gently pulled the cup from her hand and examined it closely.

"This was a special cup selected just for you, princess." Tamaki looked at her with gentle eyes, "I saw no other cup suited for your tastes. I hope you're pleased."

Slightly dazed, the girl let out a sigh, "Oh, Tamaki-kun, you're so sweet…."

Tamaki just smiled and continued to gaze into the girls eyes. At a nearby table, Fujioka Haruhi poured a cup of tea for one of the customers and handed it to her. Her gaze drifted over to Tamaki. At seeing the girl he was with on the verge of swooning, she shook her head.

_The way he does things around still make no sense to me._

"Haruhi-kun, how is your father?" asked one of the girls at Haruhi's table.

"Hm? Oh, my father is very well. Thank-you for asking." Haruhi nodded, "I do need to get home early today, though, now that I think of it. I'm preparing a special dinner and I have to get started early."

"Oh?" questioned another girl, "What makes this meal so special?"

"I found one of my late mother's old recipes and I've spent some time perfecting it. I have the recipe just right now and I'd like to make it for my father." Haruhi smiled and looked at the girls, "I hope he likes it."

"Oh, Haruhi-kun…"

Haruhi smiled a little and poured another cup of tea. Just as she was about to take a sip, a hand landed on her shoulder. She looked up and saw the hand to belong to Hitachiin Hikaru. Standing beside him was his twin brother, Hitachiin Kaoru.

"What is it, guys?"

"Host Club's closing now." Hikaru said, moving his hand from her shoulder and placing it on his hip.

"Already?" Haruhi glanced up at the clock. Lo and behold, closing time had rolled around, "Oh, it is. Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, girls."

The girls got up and bade their goodbyes to Haruhi, then headed for the door along with the rest of the customers of the day. Once they were all gone and the twins shut the door, Tamaki stood up from the couch and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Guys, I have a very bad feeling. I've had one for most of the day."

Mitskuni Haninozuka, a.k.a. Honey hopped into a seat at a table with a slice of strawberry shortcake and picked up a fork, "What kind of bad feeling, Tama-chan?"

"Just…a very strange, negative vibe. I feel as though something strange is going to happen."

"When did you start getting this feeling, senpai?" Haruhi asked, pushing in chairs around the tables.

"When I first came in here." He replied and glanced over at a large black door at the far corner of the room, "And…whenever I pass that door."

In unison, the rest of the Hosts let out sighs. Tamaki looked at all of them.

"W-what?"

"It's just your paranoia of the Black Magic Club, Tamaki." the raven haired, bespectacled Ootori Kyoya adjusted his glasses.

"And here we thought it was something serious." the twins said in unison, "Now all you've done is given us more reason to tease you."

"Ne, Ne, Tama-chan, you don't need to be afraid of the Black Magic Club. They don't do anything to you. Most times, they ignore you. Right, Takashi?"

Morinozuka Takashi nodded, "Right."

Tamaki, offended, looked at his fellow hosts, "I'm quite serious, everyone. It's not paranoia!"

"We have classes, tono." The twins grabbed Haruhi by the arms and lead her towards the door, "Come on, Haruhi!"

"Ah—ah--guys!"

"Wait! Where are you taking Haruhi?!"

"To class."

"My daug--ah, no, wait, that's not the issue at hand."

Tamaki turned back to the remaining hosts which, unfortunately, turned out to just be Kyoya. Somehow, the rest of the hosts had left without Tamaki even seeing. The king faced Kyoya and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Kyoya, you have to listen to me."

"Tamaki, we have class as well, and I don't intend to be late. Come find me when you're done with your paranoiac state."

Kyoya moved Tamaki's hands from his shoulders and left the clubroom. Tamaki let out a sigh and turned his attention towards the Black Magic Club door. No one believed him, and there was nothing he alone could do, so what was left to do other than to leave and let it pass? He picked up his bag and headed for the door. Just then, the door to the Black Magic Club slammed open (must have been someone pretty damn strong to be able to slam open those heavy doors) and someone in black rushed by, slamming into Tamaki, causing him to hit the floor.

"Sorry!" the person said and continued out the door.

Tamaki sat up straight, rubbing his back and watched as the person proceeded down the corridor.

"That person…my bad feeling just increased ten-fold…"

(Later that night, at the Hatsumo estate)

Mitsuki was in her black and purple room on her bed, staring at the wall in front of her.

"How dare they? Just take me from power without telling me. There's been a build up. They've been treating me badly ever since this year started, and now…now…I can't stand this!"

She got off her bed, her dark purple nightgown billowing as she paced the room. She ran a hand through her chestnut brown hair and looked at the window.

"Nekozawa, Sora, Ayaka, Endou…and all those other people at the Black Magic Club, I'll make them pay. I don't care if I get kicked out because of it I'll--I'll…." She looked at the tall bookcase against her wall, "I'll cast a spell then."

She pulled a book of her bookcase and started flipping through the pages, "A spell to make them love and respect me. They'll be under MY control. Endou will end up cleaning and I will stay the Black Magic Coordinator!"

* * *

And so ends chapter one. Reviews are love, critique is welcome, and flamers will be sent to their fiery graves.


End file.
